


Rain drops

by Anon_M



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hale family fire, Rain, Sterek- mention, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: Peter and his thoughts on a quiet, rainy day with Derek working the late shift. OrSomething I did on the bus because I needed Peter in my life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. So this is something that I did on the bus. Kinda sucks but who cares.  
> Leave comments and kudos if you will.

Raining splattered onto pavement, seeking to group together and flood.  
Puddles of water sat in parking lots, after what seemed like Noah's flood.  
People couldn't see anything past the clouds and mist the covered their town. 

It seemed as though everyone was miserable, the rain drowning any chance of merriment. 

Peter loved the rain. 

He thought it was a work of art, the way the droplets formed and fell like makeshift bullets. He loved the way it misted and made things seem warm and unapproachable at the same time. 

Things in Beacon Hills were quiet, unusually so. There was barely a bump in the road, and everyone had their guard down. 

Despite the peace, Peter refused to let himself be exposed to threat. If everyone's guard was down, then he needed to protect them, didn't he? If they were going to trust him, he had to prove himself better than he had been when the met. 

The pitter-patter sound of the rain on the roof was soothing, making him drowsy.  
His book slipped through his fingers and onto his chest as he fell asleep, listening to the rain. 

 

Derek found him about half an hour later, yet he didn't disturb his uncle while he was in slumber. There was no reason to break the silence. 

Derek had never seen Peter as someone to fear. Even after he had been an alpha, Derek didn't hold his actions against him. He himself would've probably gone insane if he had to go through what Peter did.  
It honestly bothered him when the others insulted Peter, for they didn't know how it was to be that broken and have no one to help. They all had each other.  
Even Stiles, he had always and Scott. Even during his mothers death, he had Scott. 

Malia had been alone, but it seemed to him that she preferred that. She hadn't wanted to be changed back.  
Derek didn't like Malia, but that was only because of her attraction to Stiles.  
His wolf winced at that, whining quietly at the absence of it's mate.  
He never knew when his wolf realized that Stiles was his, but at some point he accepted it, deciding not to make a move.  
Derek would never admit it, but he was afraid to do anything about how he was with Stiles. Not a single one of his relationships so far had worked. They were all psychotic.  
Derek had known Stiles long enough to that he wasn't crazy, but he was afraid of what would happen if he tried. 

To Peter's advantage, he had not yet tried to do anything at all in his preferably quiet love life.  
Slowly, Derek picked the book up off of Peters chest, and set on the table beside the couch the man was spread out on, wondering if Peter would ever meet anyone with raindrop eyes.

 

• • • • 

Peter never asked about how his book got on the table, or where the blanket came from, or even the plate of dinner on the counter for him when he woke, but he left Derek a thank you note nonetheless.  
Often, people forget how much of his sanity that Derek gave up for his pack.  
He sacrificed so much time and energy for Erica and Boyd, and he was only left with self-loathing after that. 

Peter had watched Derek grow up, but had missed the six most crucial years of his life.  
Derek had been alone after the fire, completely alone. He didn't have Peter, or Laura, or Cora. He was utterly alone. Just a punk with a bad attitude and self-esteem issues.  
And yet here he was. As an alpha of a rag-tag pack of kids whom thought of him as burden.  
Peter saw the disrespect cross Liam's face when he saw Derek, and even when Kira came along, Derek was either ignored or was treated with hatred.  
All the man had none as of yet is try to be helpful. Nothing he ever did pleased them. Yet he continued trying, because Peter assumed he thought that he would eventually get it right. 

Peter couldn't imagine being treated that way by his pack. Of course, Scott was an alpha, a true alpha, but if he had been the soul guardian of these people for years and they had the indecency to disrespect him, he would leave. Just show them how it felt not to have him. 

He shook himself, tumbling carefully out of his thoughts. 

The water hadn't yet stopped, still falling from above as the sky wept.  
Other felt indifferent of the lithe droplets washing away the pain and some despised it, yet Peter's love for rain was unabated as he waited for his nephew to return. 

Actions were few after Peter sat down and watched the rain.  
He rarely moved, and seemed mesmerized by the downpour, so mesmerized in fact, he didn't notice Derek's arrival. 

It wasn't at all surprising to Derek when he found Peter staring out the window.  
This happened every time it rained, and every time, Derek would tap Peter on the should, just as he was doing now, to tell him that he had come home. 

It was interesting to watch Peter sometimes. He did such benign, such ordinary things. He simple washed dishes without being asked, or made dinner for Derek when he had long days. Sometimes he cleaned the house so it was spotless, or did laundry for the both of them.  
No one ever thought of Peter doing anything other than being sarcastic, yet he did these things, as if he wanted to make up for the things he missed. As if he wanted to say thank you to Derek for not leaving. 

Derek smiled at the thought. That meant he wasn't the only one who had some abandonment issues. 

He had known that was part of Peter's problem for a while. He'd been alone in his head for years, coherent and stunningly brilliant, yet he couldn't convey that to anyone.  
Now he was functional in the only way he could be.  
Snark and sarcasm helped protect his ego, because in all fairness, he was smarter than all of them put together.  
Lydia and Stiles were geniuses, but the both of them couldn't figure him out. 

"How was your day?" Peter asked, looking up at Derek from his spot by the window. 

"As good as it could be." He replied, it was also the same one Peter got every time Derek worked the late shifts.  
He worked at the hospital with Melissa, but was still going to school, and somehow managing to be the best alpha he could be.  
It may be hectic, but it seemed to work. 

Maybe that's made them such a good patch-work family. 

It was always hectic.


End file.
